


a baby's first laugh

by AnguishofMyLove



Series: A Guardian and his Charge [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: .skd, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, as.dfna;s, guardian angel!Jack, guardian angel!guardians, how do you tag the guardians as guardian angels?, ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is assigned to his very first charge: Hamish 'Hiccup' Haddock.</p><p>(Jack watches them, the two about-to-be-parents. Val gasps and squeezes Stoick’s hand, he continuing to shush her as he whispers that their baby is going to come out soon, their precious, precious child is coming, Val, just a little more. He watches them until a piercing shriek cuts through the air.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a baby's first laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Yup! So miundy-foxy asked if I could write something for my [Guardian Angel AU](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/tagged/guardian+angel+au) and I had ~ideas~
> 
> So I wrote this. It was _way_ better in my head, much fluffier and gooey, but alas, I do not know how to write fluff. Also, I may make a series of shorts. If it pushes through, this is our first installment, whoo 8D!

Jack is gliding through the skies, swifting left to right to up to down because he likes to fly and he likes to fly _good_ , when his heart makes a resounding boom. He turns. The past preparatory years inform him that North is calling for him, but even if he didn't know that, there is an inherent instinct inside of him that tells him to go to the angel.

He shoots past the gates of their home place and heads for what should be North's space. When his feet settle on the ground, their head bellows, "it seems you have new charge today, Jack!"

Jack stops, his heart quivering and thumping fast. " _Today_?" He whoops, flying up the air and making arcs. He laughs loud and cheers because _finally_. _Finally, he gets his charge_.

"Yes, today, Jack."

He drops and turns his heel, beaming at the woman in front of him. She is wearing a robe and still, the wardrobe startles him. He forgets that not all angels are guardians and that guardian angels are the only ones that fly with no top, giving their wings the full capacity to move. She is tall, with fiery red hair that falls to her shoulders, moles scattering in her face. "Your center is aware of it now. You must know where to go, yes?"

Jack stops and breathes deep. His heart makes another resounding boom. "Yes. I do."

She smiles at him, small and genuine. "Then you may go."

He gives out another cry as he shoots up and heads straight down to where his heart is tugging him.

A woman screams as the doctor instructs her to push once more, just a few more, you're almost there. Her pale brown hair is matted and sticking to her skin, flush and absolutely _covered_ in constellations of freckles. She breathes fast and deep, a man beside her petting her hair and kissing her scalp, shushing her in a low, rumbling voice. People hustle about them, the baby's head is almost there, Val's son is coming and he's coming soon.

Jack watches them, the two about-to-be-parents. Val gasps and squeezes Stoick's hand, he continuing to shush her as he whispers that their baby is going to come out soon, their precious, precious child is coming, Val, just a little more. He watches them until a piercing shriek cuts through the air. His eyes catches a squirming red blob and Jack sucks in is lips, seeing his charge, right now covered in blood and red in the face himself, for the very first time.

Val lets off a long, slow exhale, a beatified smile gracing her lips, as Stoick makes a joyous bellow. Their baby is handed to them, clean and still squirming, and Val takes him in her arms. The infant's cries simmer down as his mother shushes him and pet his face. She coos at him and he gives out a happy squeal and this is him, this is _their son_.

A nurse comes to them and smiles, "Do you have a name?"

"Yes," Val whispers, "yes. His name is Hamish."

Jack stays with them until Hamish is taken to the infant room. He settles beside his charge in the room, other angels staing with their assignment as well. Some look at theirs adoring, amazed, others watch with zeal, while others watch the room as he does. He turns back to his charge, who has finished squirming and has eyes that are drooping, already tired because of the strenuous first day on earth.

Much later, the couple and their child meet once more, Val still clad in a hospital gown and holding their Hamish in her hands again. They are standing in front of the infant room and Jack notes that she, while not conventional, is beautiful. The man next to her comes off massive, but not so offputting. Stoick wiggles his fingers on their child and coos at him and their child laughs. Hamish is cut off with a sudden hiccup and he looks startled.

Stoick rumbles loud, "quite a hiccup, you got there, eh, hiccup?"

Hamish yelps in response and giggles again, hiccups cutting of his laughs every few moments. He squeals in delight and claps his hands, hiccuping and laughing in surpised joy.

Jack watches on, heart warm and resolved. His first charge.


End file.
